Midnight Encounter
by Zasztra
Summary: Claire's night alone in Chris' home gets interrupted when the captain of the S.T.A.R.S team brings news of her brother's injury during a mission to the Spencer manor. But are his intentions what they seem to be? Wesker/Claire. Warning: some typos and mature content inside.


_*Author's notes* This fic is (probably) darker than what I usually write and involves physical abuse, slavery and probably rape or at least dubious consent in the upcoming chapter. Just warning :D I know they are a bit ooc, but I try my best :´( I'm not really proud of this either. I've been watching too many horror movies..._

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything._

* * *

Claire was jamming to the tune of her favorite song while cleaning a dark wooden table in her brother's living room with a wet towel. Chris had a horrible taste in decor and somehow he always managed to miss the obvious spots whenever he bothered to clean his house. The older Redfield tried to make it look all nice and clean but always failed miserably. The 18-year-old student girl let out a loud sigh as she wiped the surface of yet another small table with her finger; it was covered with dust

"Chris, you need to learn how to clean if you are going to marry someone some day." The ponytailed girl said with a small sigh, and wiped the wooden table clean with few sweeps. Claire had been living with her brother for few months now and it was common for her to spend the summers with Chris since they saw each other so rarely during the school year.

But, the summer would be over soon though and Claire would have to leave the Raccoon City behind once more to continue her studies in the university. The younger Redfield hoped that once she was done with her studies, she'd get a nice job from the Raccoon city so that she could catch up with Chris and see him more often. Even though it was summer, Chris had been busy with work and with S.T.A.R.S you could never truly be sure that you had free time. It sucked but couldn't really be helped. Claire didn't even bother to count the times Chris had gotten a call and had to leave early so that she'd have to be alone in the house or go watch a movie alone. Those nights had been hard and Claire had been very fearful for her brother's health, but so far he had always come back safe, or at least with few scars to show off and brag about.

When Claire was happy with her cleaning she sat on the couch to admire her work, though she knew that only in few hours after Chris came home the rooms would look just as chaotic and dusty as before. She wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but it just happened. The older Redfield had a small house on the edge of the Raccoon city with 2 bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, living room and a garage. It wasn't anything fancy but it was big enough for Chris and Claire when she was in town.

Speaking of Chris, Claire was starting to get somewhat worried over him. Her brother had been suddenly called for a mission earlier the evening and she hadn't heard anything of the S.T.A.R.S after that. It had been hours and truth to be told, it was early hours of the morning now. Claire couldn't sleep; it was the same thing every time Chris was called for a sudden operation that was all hush hush. The fact that there was no urgent news on the television also gave Claire something to worry about.

In stead of getting a good night sleep, Claire kept listening to some music in her mp3 player and cleaning her brother's house so that when Chris came back home, he'd have a nice clean house waiting him. Claire knew she was probably worrying too much, after all the S.T.A.R.S were hand picked from the best of the best by Albert Wesker, one of the best police officers in Raccoon City. Claire had met him many times and truth to be told, she found him most handsome, even if he was much older than her. One could even say that she had a huge crush on him, but she'd of course deny everything if asked about it. Wesker was known for his cold attitude towards every one and for professional manner he handled everything, which only made him more appealing in Claire's eyes.

Claire was snapped back from her memories when the doorbell suddenly rang loudly. The younger Redfield almost jumped up from the sofa and she felt her heart beat starting to race somewhat

_'Who on earth could it be at this hour? Chris?!_' Claire thought as she walked carefully over to the door and peeked into the peephole. If it was Chris why didn't he just open the door with his keys? Claire felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that the person at the door was actually the leader of S.T.A.R.S, Albert Wesker. Suddenly, a fear took over the younger Redfield's body and her hands started to shake as she reached out for the lock.

_'Why is he here!? At this hour? Has something happened to my brother... please no, don't let it be like that, I can't live without him.'_ Claire thought, her eyes wide as she unlocked the heavy door and opened it.

The cool night air came in as the heavy wooden door was opened by the young woman, finding the tall S.T.A.R.S leader standing in front of her with his sun glasses on even though it was night. He simply stared at her without any emotion and Claire felt like something was squeezing her throat as she tried to find words...why wasn't he saying anything?

"C...captain Wesker, what are you doing here, is my brother ok!?" Claire finally managed to ask, looking at the blond man's eyes with her own blue ones, even though she couldn't really see his eyes that were hid behind the black lenses...

The fear of hearing bad news was so big for the younger Redfield that she started feel really anxious and the seconds Wesker was silent felt like an eternity to her.

"He is fine, but.." Came a simple answer that made Claire somewhat relieved yet the "but" left her still anxious, clearly something bad had happened during the mission.

"What is it? Please tell me!" The young woman asked and took a step closer, looking up at the blond haired man, her beautiful blue eyes filled with fear.

"You brother was injured during mission. He is hospitalized, but should recover, now, come with me, dear heart, I'll take you to see him." The blond haired man told her in somewhat stiff and cold tone that made Claire for some reason suspicious.

"Hospitalized? What happened?" She asked somewhat relieved that her brother was not in immediate danger. The man's expression stayed unreadable...he didn't show any emotion at all. _'strange...he seems so different from before.'_ Claire couldn't help but wonder even though her thoughts were focused on Chris's well being. _' And why did he show up? Surely Barry or Jill would have insisted on telling me..'_

"How about Jill and Barry? Are they ok?" The younger Redfield continued unsurely. Surely they would have called her.

"They are at the hospital with Chris, come now, dear heart." Wesker said quietly and it seemed to Claire odd...something just didn't feel right.

During her visits to the police station with Chris, Wesker hadn't exactly struck her as a kind or sociable person in general, but this was just odd. Her brother had been hurt and he didn't show any emotion at all. Perhaps he was trained that way? Usually the person telling the bad news would show some signs of compassion or even try it, but not Wesker. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Chris wasn't dead?

Claire had a strange feeling and he looked past Wesker to see a black car outside with darkened windows in the cold light of the streetlights. It wasn't a police car, which seemed even more odd. The red haired girl had always had an extremely sharp mind and her reasoning and gut told her that this didn't seem right somehow. She knew police protocols somewhat since her brother had taught her in combat and they had talked a lot about his work.

The young woman looked back up into Wesker's face.

"When did you get back? Has Chris been long in hospital?" She continued, wanting more details. The group had left in the early evening and if they had come back recently with an injured officer, surely Wesker would be giving the report to the chief?

"About hour ago. Why are you asking all these questions? Surely you want to go see your brother already." The blond man asked, clearly somewhat irritated now, which only made Claire more suspicious.

"Oh sorry, just trying to figure out the situation. Lemme grab my things, I will be back soon, Wesker." She said pleasantly and gave the S.T.A.R.S leader a gentle, assuring smile before swiftly turning around and climbing the stairs up and dashing into her own room.

Once inside Chris' guest room, Claire swiftly closed the door behind her as quietly as possible and locked it just to be sure.

_'Something doesn't feel right...they would have called me.'_ She pondered. _' What am I doing!? I'm questioning Wesker's intentions...he is Chris' boss for heaven's sake!.'_ Claire thought, feeling somewhat foolish. However, the way Wesker was acting with her wasn't the only reason she was suspicious of him. The tales about the recent happenings in the forest had become more bizarre each passing day and to be honest they had started to remind Claire of horror stories, with shambling corpses and rabid blood thirsty animals that attack the travelers without any reason. Tales about the infected wildlife, strange looking creatures roaming the forest had become more recent and as strange as they sounded, they seemed to have some sense of truth in them, after all, more than dozen people had disappeared inside few weeks.

A recent event came into Claire's mind that made her suspicious of the S.T.A.R.S leader, but she hadn't told anything to Chris about it.

* * *

_A young woman entered the Raccoon City police department, walking directly to the reception. The lady attending the info desk during the night shift turned her gaze from the monitor screen to the young woman with red hair on a ponytail _

_"Ah Claire, looking for your brother? Must be a pain to retrieve him at this hour." The middle-aged woman with dirty blond hair asked pleasantly from the young girl who was a regular visitor during summers. _

_"Yeah, he called me earlier, is he still around? I know it is late and I worry that he has fallen asleep on his desk again." Claire laughed and the receptioner let out a soft and pleasant laugh._

_"Ah, Redfield always forgets himself. Tell you what, I give you the quest tag so that you can go find him. You might want to try the cafeteria." The lady said as she searched the drawer for a red guest pass tag for Claire who took it and thanked the woman. _

_"I try to be quick." Claire replied as she passed inside the staff area, heading towards the S.T.A.R.S offices where her brother and others worked._

_Claire glanced through the windowed door into the S.T.A.R.S area but didn't see her brother, yet, she did see something else. The younger Redfield held her breath as she saw the leader of the stars, Albert Wersker standing against the wall, talking with some man with dirty blond hair and hollow look in his eyes. Claire crouched slightly so that they couldn't see her if they glanced at the door. _

_"Who is that?' Claire wondered out loud; the man clearly seemed anxious and was wearing some sort of a doctor's or scientist's coat on him. He was talking loud with Wesker who remained calm, answering so quietly that Claire couldn't hear his words, but she could make something out of what the other man was saying. The sounds were muffled somewhat, but Claire could hear the words "Virus...ready...accident...spreading and finally take this." Claire raised her head to see better what was going on in the room and saw the scientist give Wesker a some kind of a package with a red symbol on the side. Claire squinted her eyes lightly to see better what mark it was but she could only make out the outlines...it almost seemed like a biohazard sign...but that couldn't be, why would some scientist be giving the police leader something like that? Surely there was a better explanation. Perhaps it was vaccination or something and they were talking about seasonal flu? No that was stupid it was summer! Or maybe it simply was a red stamp or some sort of evidence for a case_

_The young girl watched Wesker say something to the other man who scoffed and replied something quietly before waving disinterestedly to Wesker before heading for the other door, but to Claire's horror Wesker pocketed the small package and headed towards the door behind which Claire was hiding. Claire moved in crouching position behind a corner and continued her way quietly. She heard the door open and close with Wesker' heavy steps now echoing in the empty corridors. Claire quietly sneaked behind yet another corner before straightening her back and leaning against the wall. "Phew..." she let out, she wouldn't want anyone to find out she had spied on the leader of S.T.A.R.S. _

_Claire tried to furiously think of what the two men had been doing. The scientist-looking guy was clearly anxious. Were they friends? Perhaps he was a witness of some sort, who knew. It wasn't really any of her business; yet something about them struck her as odd. Wesker seemed relaxed in his company and he was never relaxed._

_Claire closed her eyes and didn't hear the nearing footsteps "What on earth was that." Claire murmured out loud._

_"What was what, dear heart?" asked a cold voice._

_Claire almost let out a shriek and jumped lightly, staring at the leader of S.T.A.R.S with horrified look in her eyes._

_ "I..I was just thinking of someone I met earlier today at downtown, he acted a bit weird and all, kinda remained in my mind the whole day." She lied in a hurry and begged in her mind that Wesker would buy it. _

_Wesker cocked his head lightly, eyeing her with his cold blue eyes with suspicious yet somewhat interested look in them, as if measuring what kind of a threat she was. _

_"I see, you should be careful, dear heart, all kinds of strange things walk around our community these days." He said and Claire felt her heat beast faster. What was that supposed to mean?_

_ She nodded "yeah, he kinda scared me, that's all, nothing serious. " she continued and straightened her back "well, I should go looking for my brother, since that's what I'm here for." Claire added with a soft fake laugh to which Wesker answered with a soft yet somehow sinister chuckle _

_"You do that, before turning her back to Wesker and hurrying off to see if her brother was in cafeteria while feeling Wesker's stare burning her back._

* * *

Claire paced around her room for few seconds, trying to decide what to do. She grabbed her cellural to see if there were any calls, but no one had called her or even sent a text message. Something odd was going on. Why wouldn't they call her? She knew that Chris would have called her if he had gotten hospitalized, to give her the news personally. Or perhaps he was unconscious? But surely Barry and Jill would have insisted on telling her what was going on? It didn't make any sense! And with the recent odd event, Claire wasn't sure if he wanted to go with Wesker, something about him just seemed wrong. And the way he had looked at her few days ago at the police station, had left her fearful. Claire dialled Chris' mobile phone's number and waited for him to pick up, but nothing, his cellhpone wasn't even on. The younger Redfield let out a worried sigh and tried Jill's number, the same thing, it wasn't on...nor was Barry's. Something odd was going on and she wanted to know what!

"Are you coming, dear heart? Your brother is waiting." Claire heard Wesker's deep voice ask her from downstairs.

Claire's eyes were wide with fear and she swallowed

"Yeah, I just can't seem to find my wallet. Just a sec." She said all pleasantly, but he voice was starting to get somewhat anxious. The ponytailed girl grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with her wallet, cell phone and few pieces of clothing, before going to the table to get her motorbike's keys...but they weren't there. "Damn it...damn it..where are they!?" Claire whispered in panic, starting to find them.

"Do you need any help, dear heart?" Wesker's voice asked, and Claire could sense a hint of maliciousness in it. Claire started to shake slightly in fear as she checked beneath her bed, nothing.

"No need for help, I just found it, going to change my shirt real fast." she lied and checked the drawers of her wooden table, making more noise than necessary.

Claire heard Wesker climbing the stairs up, his heavy combat boots made the wooden stars creak softly.

"Damn it." Claire repeated in panic, but finally sighed in relief when she found her keys for the bike behind a photo, depicting her and Chris, that was on the desk.

'_Thank god..now I just need to get out'_ she thought, grabbing her backpack just when Wesker tried to door that was firmly locked.

"Locked? My, Dear heart. What are you exactly planning? Are you going to run from me?" Wesker asked in a tone that made Claire feel like he really should run. The blond captain's voice was filled with maliciousness and amusement, as if she was his plaything.

"Why? I was dressing, I wanted privacy." Claire snapped angrily and tried to open the window, but it was stuck

"shit." She muttered and tried to yank it open, making a loud creaking sound.

"Open the door, dear heart...you better come with me before my patience runs out. We have to go see your brother." Wesker said in cold voice, and there was something predatory in his tone.

Adrenaline made Claire's heart beat fast and she finally managed to get the window budge slightly, but it didn't go up enough for her to enter through it.

"Open god damn it." She whispered angrily and kept yanking it upwards.

"Dear heart? What are you exactly thinking of doing? Escaping through the window? " Wesker asked in soft, dangerous tone, taunting and provoking her.

"You know what, Wesker. I will go see my brother in the morning, after all if he isn't in critical condition, so that should be just fine!" Claire yelled now, losing control over herself as the fear and panic took over her body. She knew that something bad had happened and that Chris was most likely not ok, nor Jill or Barry. "And don't call me 'dear heart'!" She added angrily, still working the window that refused to open.

Claire felt shivers run down her spine when she heard Wesker chuckle maliciously at her

"So spirited, just the way I like it. You know what, Claire. I saw you snooping around the office the night I was with Birkin...I always knew you were curious little cat, now be kind and open the door."

Claire trembled in fear. He had seen her that night, yet he hadn't said anything...was he here to kill her? Had she seen something she shouldn't have?

"What did he give you? That box...it had a biohazard sign on it. Did it cause all this? The creatures in the woods...are they born from some kind of a virus?" Claire asked, dropping the act.

"Good eyes." Wesker said as Claire finally managed to get the window up.

"You were always clever Claire, cleverer than your brother. The item you saw Birkin give me was indeed a virus, but it wasn't behind the events in the forest." Claire heard Wesker continue and before she could answer anything, her door was kicked in by Wesker with no effort what so ever.

Had the door been flimsy it wouldn't have surprised Claire much, but the doors in Chris's house were made of heavy wood and were extremely sturdy, yet Wesker had kicked her room's door in like it was nothing to him.

Claire trembled in fear as Wesker slowly stepped inside her room, eyeing her like a predator its prey.

"Now, dear heart, be good and come with me." The blond man murmured softly but it was clearly a threat, he had no good intentions. The younger Redfield kept her blue eyes on Wesker as pulled out her S.T.A.R.S knife, that Chris had given her.

"Don't come any closer! What do you want from me and what have you done to my brother and Jill!?" Claire asked, trying to decide whether she had enough time to get through the window before Wesker would catch her. The drop wasn't high but it would feel in her body...

"Don't even think of jumping out of the window dear heart, I wouldn't want you break your beautiful body. Though if you do, it will only be easier for me to take care of this." Wesker stated in soft voice, clearly sensing her plan.

"I'll do what I want, you jerk." The red-haired girl growled in return and held the knife up, but Wesker seemed to ignore it completely, as if it was no threat to him.

Claire realized that her situation was really bad. Wesker was twice her age, and he was a leader of a special police force, the best of the best and he was in his combat uniform with full equipment. What chances did she have against him?

"I suggest that you leave before.." Claire started but Wesker only laughed at her, slowly taking steps closer.

"You what? Throw me out? I'd like to see that happen." The man responded in soft almost purr like tone.

Claire trembled, she was losing her confidence fast, and the man seemed to tower over her like she was nothing.

"Are you going to kill me?" The young woman asked, her voice trembling.

Wesker's expression stayed emotionless.

"No. But you are coming with me." He said which made Claire swallow heavily. He clearly wanted something with her and she didn't know what; that made her scared.

"If the virus he gave you wasn't behind the disappearances, then was some other virus? I've heard of infected monsters roam the outskirts of the town." She asked and Wesker gave her a surprising smile "

My my, dear heart, you should have taken Chris' place in S.T.A.R.S, you clearly have sharper mind than him." The blond man murmured.

"The forest indeed is affected by a virus." Wesker replied and reached up with his hand and took hold of his glasses, slowly pulling them off with his eyes closed. "and I injected myself with the virus you saw Birkin give me. It remade me into something far stronger than a human, but it left a part of my body mutated. " He whispered before opening his eyes.

Claire's own eyes widened n horror and disbelief when she saw just what Wesker's previously blue eyes had turned into.

"W..what kind of monster are you?" She asked. This had to be a dream, no man could have such monstrous orange-red eyes.

The blond man gave Claire a malicious grin, his unnatural eyes flashing dangerously.

"Exactly that, dear heart. Now be a good girl and put that knife down before you hurt yourself and walk over here."

"No...I'm not going anywhere with you." She answered, her voice and body trembling with unnatural fear.

"You really don't have a choice Claire. I came for you and I will see to it that you will come with me." Wesker said taking yet another step towards her. Claire breathed rapidly, her mind screamed for her to run or fight but her body was paralyzed by fear.

"Why me? What do you want?" The young woman asked, wanting to know what Wesker's intentions were..

"I've asked myself that question, dear heart, the thing just is, I want to own you. To have you and never let you go." Wesker replied in husky tone and took hold of Claire's hand that held the knife.

The touch and Wesker's words were enough to snap Claire from her stunned state.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed and tried to hit and kick Wesker. The retaliation for her attempts to hurt the blond man was quick and harsh.

Claire let out a pained yell when the man twisted her arm harshly and pulled her from against the wall, showing her onto the floor so that the knife flew from her hand.

It took a brief moment from Claire to fully realize what had happened and she let out a muffled whimper of pain as her body ached from the sudden contact with the ground. Her arm burned in and it felt like it was busted.

The young Redfield girl gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to get up from the ground. This was insane! Claire was barely an adult and he was up against a full-grown man with years of combat training. There was only one way this would end, but she refused to accept this.

The young woman let out a gasp of pain when Wesker's heavy combat boot landed onto her stomach, keeping her painfully against the ground, gasping and whimpering in pain while trying to get away in vain.

"Amusing, dear heart. I do love your spirit, but I assure you, I will break it." Wesker said with a sinister chuckle, eyeing the beautiful young girl with his red eyes and to Claire's horror Wesker noticed her cellphone that had fallen from her pocket and onto the floor. He swiftly picked it up and went through her call history before giving her a mocking smirk.

"I see you have tried to call your brother quite many times...as well as Barry and Jill, but I am afraid none of them will be able to answer your calls, dear heart. " The S.T.A.R.S leader taunted Claire who let out a growl of desperation and anger

"Get off me and leave me alone or I.." she started but Wesker cut her off by adding more pressure, causing Claire lot let out a groan of pain.

"You what? Call the police? I'd sure like to see you explain the situation to them..." Wesker murmured maliciously, staring into Claire's blue eyes.

"And in few hours, the Raccoon city's police forces will have their hands full with an emergency that will leave this city destroyed...they won't have time or interest in finding a silly young girl." Wesker continue and to Claire's horror he crushed her cell phone into pieces in his gloved hand like it was nothing.

"How..." Claire asked, not believing her eyes as her cell phone's pieces fell to the floor.

"Impressed? You should be, dear heart. Thanks to the Umbrella I am more than a mere human now. As you might have guessed from what happened to your door...the virus gave me strength no normal human could posses." The blond-haired man said, a cruel smile forming on his lips as he eyed the young girl beneath him.

"Get...Get away from me." Claire whispered, her whole body feeling sluggish and weak as the fear started to overtake her, and she got up onto her feet as quickly as she could when Wesker finally moved his boot off of her. However, before she could get some room between them, Wesker grabbed her already hurt arm into a vice like grip that was sure to leave a bruise , not allowing her to go. The S.T.A.R.S leader pulled Claire's body against his, back against his chest, snaking his free arm around her waist.

"I've waited this for so long, Claire...everything is now at my grasp, including you." The blond-haired man whispered softly against Claire's ear and the young woman started to tremble in fear. '_where is Chris? I'm so afraid.'_ She through, closing her eyes, trying to ignore Wesker's touch, his presence or his hot breath that tickled her neck.

"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone." Claire whispered but Wesker ignored her plead and instead she felt his lips on her neck.

"Stop it!" She screamed in an instant, trying to fight and free herself from Wesker's hold but it was no use, the man's hold on her tightened to the point it was almost painful.

"Wrong reaction, dear heart." Wesker whispered softly and to Claire's disgust and horror his hands started to explore her body, Wesker spread her legs slightly with his leg. The only thing the young woman could feel was fear, this couldn't be happening! She had respected Wesker and had even had a huge crush on him...but now it turned out that he was sadistic monster who wasn't even a human anymore.

Claire let out a small whimper when Wesker removed one of his gloves and felt her neck and shoulders gently before reaching her chin, holding it still as he kept kissing Claire's neck, slowly starting to turn her head to kiss Claire's lips. That was enough for her finally snapped out of the paralysing and without any though, she bit Wesker's hand as hard as she could and struck the man into stomach and chest with her elbow with all the force she could muster. The sudden attack took Wesker off guard since he had thought Claire to be too fearful to act. In his surprise he let go of the red haired girl, but only for few seconds.

Claire tried to dash to the door, but Wesker's hand, now with Claire's teeth mark on it, grabbed her red hair roughly, making Claire stop and scream in pain as she was slammed against the wall, her head hitting it, leaving her light headed and disoriented.

"Nngh..." she let out as Wesker turned her around and grasped her neck, pushing her against the wall painfully.

"That was a nasty trick, dear heart...I'm going to love teaching you some manners when I get you properly bound." The blonde man hissed, his eyes flaming with both desire and anger.

Claire saw in two and she had hard time focusing her sight.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her eyes hazy and unfocused. To this Wesker merely chuckled and squeezed her neck, blocking her air supply for a moment

"No, dear heart...quite the contrary, I will make sure you will live as long as I do and if I die...so will you." he murmured, still strangling Claire who was slowly losing her consciousness.

"Please...don't." Claire pleaded but in vain. Slowly, Claire's eyesight started to go black and her body lost its strength. With her last breath, before losing consciousness, she whispered

"Chris...help."

Wesker watched with cold amused look as Claire lost her consciousness, slumping against the wall.

"Such a strong spirit, just as I expected." the ex S.T.A.R.S captain murmured before sweeping the girl off her feet onto his arms. Claire's young body was very light and she still had girlish features on her face, making her look younger than she was. Wesker hummed a random tune as she carried the young unconscious girl down stairs and into his car, leaving the house as it was, doors and windows open, since it wouldn't matter a thing for him. By the morn, the hell would break loose on the citizens of the Raccoon city.

* * *

Claire whimpered slightly in pain as she started to regain her senses and the world around came back to her.

"What happened?" The young girl asked all drowsily, her neck, stomach and arm still aching from the handling she had experienced earlier. When the events before she had lost her consciousness came back, Claire overcame her wooziness in an instant. The young woman realized she was resting on a large bed inside a darkly lit room with cold metal walls with a writing table and few bookshelves along with a separate bathroom. There were no windows and the room reminded Claire more of a prison cell than a proper room and only when the younger Redfield shifted into upwards position, did she see that she wore no shoes and that around her ankle was a chain with a long almost elegant looking chain that was very light and attached on the bed's end post. The chain was long enough for Claire to move around the room and the bathroom, but prevented her from leaving the area.

Horror struck the young girl.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked quietly, unable to accept or wrap her head around what was going on and why. Why had Wesker done this to her and where were her friends and brother?

The air in the room was cool and Claire shivered slightly, but at least the bed's covers gave her some warmth. As wonderful as the idea of burying beneath the soft covers and resting till her body stopped hurting felt to the tired and weakened girl, she knew that she had to stay awake.

Claire's whole body was sore as hell and when she checked her hurting arm, she could clearly see that dark bruising was forming on it. Claire blue eyes widened in fear and surprise when the large metal door suddenly opened and Wesker walked in.

"You...Where am I and what do you want?" she asked, wanting to run, but the chain around her ankle reminded Claire that there was nowhere she could run.

Wesker wasn't wearing his S.T.A.R.S uniform anymore and instead he had a black business outfit with a turtleneck shirt.

"My my, you are awake at last. I regret giving you such a rough handling, but I am still getting used to my newfound power. And as for I want, I'm sure you remember what I told you, dear heart. " the middle aged man chuckled softly, walking over to the bed.

"Stay away from me, Wesker. I want nothing to do with you!" Claire said, fear and anger evident in her beautiful eyes and she tried to chain, but it was firmly bolted to the bed.

"I'm sorry about the chain dear heart, but I must make sure you don't run away or cause trouble before you've been...trained to behave. After all, I know how fiery spirit you have." Wesker murmured and took off his shades, revealing once more his unnatural eyes to Claire who couldn't help but stare into them almost enthralled.

"What have you done to Chris and others? Let me go right now. I..I want to go back home." The young woman asked quietly and tried to get away when Wesker sat down next to her with amused and almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Home? To Chris' apartment? Let me tell you something, Claire. Raccoon city is burning right now, there is nothing left for you there." The blond man murmured, eyeing the red haired girl with dangerous glint in his unnatural eyes.

Claire was overtaken by anxiousness, fear and anger as sat quietly next to Wesker, not daring to say anything or try to get away from him. She remembered very clearly the beating the man had given her earlier and didn't want to anger him right now. She was lost and confused. What had happened to Chris and others and what was this talk about Raccoon City burning.

"What happened? Please...tell me, Wesker." The young student murmured.

"What is going on. Where are Chris, Jill, Barry and others? People realize I'm gone and come looking for me." She continued, but deep inside her she knew that something horrible had happened to them.

"They are dead. All of the S.T.A.R.S are." Wesker said coldly, keeping the eye contact with Claire the whole time, wanting to see his captive's reaction.

"And Raccoon City has been affected by an outbreak of T-virus and before long there is nothing left of it. Every one will think you are dead along with all the others...not one will come looking for you"

Claire felt her whole body go numb with a shock from Wesker's news. Chris was dead along with Barry and Jill? And the whole city was dying?

"No..No! You are lying ! What have you done!? Give Chris back you monster and let me go! " Claire cried out trying to hit the man that was in total control of the situation.

Wesker just smirked , clearly amused by the younger Redfield's outburst of anger. He simply grabbed Claire's wrist easily as she tried to strike at him.

"Ah poor Claire, thinking that someone will come to save you when no one even knows you are alive. You see, the outbreak in Raccoon city has already provoked military action and according to my information the military is about to launch a nuclear missile into the city by sunrise, wiping out every trace of the virus, victims and evidence." Wesker said in cold, remorseless tone.

Claire just stared him with her big blue eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just told her.

"I'm sure that all of your friends and the school will mourn your loss in the coming weeks, pitying you for the horrible fate you earned, dear heart. But in the end, they all will forget you in few months, continuing their lives and studies without you, thinking that you were vaporized in the missile strike." Wesker continued without any compassion.

Claire started to panic as the whole situation sank into her mind, there was no way anyone would come and find her...and Chris was dead along with everyone else.

"No one will come for you, Claire." Wesker repeated softly, caressing her soft wrist almost comfortingly.

"No one." He repeated, looking deep into his captive's beautiful blue eyes that were filled with fear and desperation.

"No..It can't be all gone." Claire said, trying to deny what was the truth. The young woman tried to pull her hand back from the S.T.A.R.S leader's strong grip, but in vain. Slowly, her eyes started to get moist as she thought of her brother who she would never see again. In addition to all that, she couldn't believe the fact that she was probably the only survivor or Raccoon City only because Wesker had come for her; yet she was certain that she would be happier dead.

A small smug and satisfied smirk formed on Wesker's lips as he watched Claire try to comprehend all that had happened to her in such a short time. She had ceased fighting all together and was now trembling with fear.

"It's alright, dear heart. I will take care of you." The blonde man said with fake affection and pulled the young girl against his strong body, wrapping his arms around her. Claire's initial thought was to break free and get away from Wesker, but she was so afraid, and the warm comforting embrace felt good to her, no matter how wrong.

"What will happen to me? Will you kill me when I no longer have any use for you?" The younger Redfield asked, though she knew well what Wesker wanted, and it scared her and made her angry, but the anger was being suppressed by her sorrow she now felt for her brother and friends. She would fight Wesker, no doubt about that, but right now, she wanted to comfort herself in his embrace even if he wasn't being sincere about it.

Wesker chuckled softly, his red orange eyes having a somewhat pleased look in them. The blonde man played with the girl's ponytail gently, enjoying how silky it was

"No, Claire, I will never hurt you, unless you give me a reason to." he whispered to his young captive, starting to caress her body that was pressed against him, feeling her soft shapes and youthful body in a very intimate way.

Claire shivered slightly when she felt Wesker strong hands explore her body.

"Please, stop it." the young girl said, trying to sound stern, but failed miserably. Wesker merely smiled somewhat maliciously, his red eyes glowing darkly

"Why? I want you Claire, I want to own you." The blond man whispered to Claire, grabbing her chin before leaning closer.

"What? As your partner? Wife?" Claire asked, her bright blue eyes now filled with confusion. The chain around her ankle constantly reminding her that she was under Wesker's control.

The man mere gave a dark and cold smile.

"No, as my slave. You are mine to own and do as I will, Claire." The ex-S.T.A.R.S leader murmured grabbing the back of her neck, forcing her to look into his eyes

"Partner and wife means equality...you are not equal to me and will never will be. You are my pet Claire, my sweet innocent pet." Wesker whispered to Claire who breathed heavily, not wanting to believe what she heard.

The young girl let out a small whimper that died down when Wesker pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and demandingly that left Claire stunned.

When Wesker pulled back from their first kiss, Claire looked like she was about to cry, but didn't dare to, she was shocked and getting desperate.

"Please, just let me go...I...I don't want to be here."

"You'll come to enjoy it Claire, you can have anything if you only behave and do as I want." Wesker said in a low tone, pulling Claire's hair open so that it cascaded gracefully onto her shoulders and back.

"Beautiful.." The blond man whispered with hint of lust in his voice.

Claire pressed her forehead against Wesker's toned chest and shivered as she felt the red-eyed man run his fingers through her hair, feeling how soft and silky it was.

_'This can't be real. This has to be some sick nightmare.'_ Claire thought closing her eyes, wishing that this was all just bad dream and that she'd wake up in her own bed with Chris still home and safe. But this wasn't a dream, no, it was a cruel truth.

Claire swallowed her when she felt Wesker's hands on her hips, feeling her soft shapes, but when he started to pull up her shirt, Claire placed her soft hand onto his, trying to prevent the blond man from continuing.

"No..please don't. I don't want this...I cannot endure this." She whispered, voice thin and weak due to her fear and shock.

Wesker seemed more amused than angry by her plead, clearly the news of her brother's and friends death along with the destruction of Raccoon city and thus her previous life had been too much on the girl's psyche.

"Poor Claire, all alone with no one knowing you are alive. You are mine to do as I please." The blond man said, letting Claire to rest on the bed, facing away from him, trying to keep herself from sobbing in despair. Wesker petted her head in almost comforting way

"I will let you rest for now, dear heart, but know that in the future I will not be so...lenient on bad behaviour." Wesker stated, eyeing Claire's youthful body with dark lust in his eyes.

After that he stood up and left the room with a soft chuckle echoing in the room and the hallway when the heavy metal door closed shit, leaving Claire once more alone in side the room.

The little composure Claire had left vanished and she started sobbing uncontrollably, not able to handle all the horrible things that had happened to her in few hours. Her whole world had been destroyed and now she was Wesker's plaything, a _'slave'_ like he had said himself.

'_How could this happen to me? I respected him, even had a crush on him.'_ Claire thought and couldn't be sure whether she'd rather be dead than here. Perhaps it would have been better to be blown away along with the thousands of other people who had resided in Raccoon City. Yet Wesker had come for her, only for her.

All Claire could do was cry even when she didn't want to. Everyone had always told her that she was strong but now she was like a little girl, crying herself to sleep. The young Redfield curled up on the soft sheets. There initial shock had passed and the full overflow of feelings took hold of her body. She couldn't help but keep thinking of Chris and her friends, the rest of the stars who were all dead. But her brother. Chris couldn't be dead and by Wesker's hand no doubt.

"Chris..I need you." Claire whispered as she tried to calm down in vain. The emotionally exhausted girl soon found herself falling to sweet oblivion once again as the sleep took over her body, letting her to slip into more pleasant and comforting dreams that would fade away when she'd wake up, barely leaving a faint memory.

* * *

Hey, I know I should be updating my other stories but I wrote this just one evening after getting an inspiration. This is going to be a two shot since I have like 4 different endings written, but I can't decide which one to pick! Aaaargh. I know I kill Chris often, but he is still one of my fav chars in Resident Evil. So, if you guys have some ideas for the ending, or find something illogical in there, please send me PM. Thanks for reading!


End file.
